The Storm Titan
Summary The Storm Titan is the son of Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven and the brother of the Fire Titan and the Ice Titan. He was born into the First World as the essence of Storm Magic. The Storm Titan claimed the seas and became its ruler. However, the three Titans didn't get along and engaged in combat. This conflict broke the First World into conflict, which angered the World Tree, Bartleby. Bartleby sang The Song Of Creation and put the Storm Titan and his brothers into an eternal sleep. If the Storm Titan were to wake up, he would bring endless storms that would destroy the Spiral's existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: The Storm Titan Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was born not long after the dawn of time) Classification: Titan, Embodiment of Storm Magic, Ruler of the Seas, Child of Spider and Raven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, likely Higher-Dimensional Existence (Should scale to Spider and Raven. Exists as a god beyond the understanding of mortals), Aura Reading, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Will continue to exist as long as the concept of Storm Magic does), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Storm magic), Air Manipulation (Storm magic), Electricity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven created the Storm Titan as the embodiment of Storm magic. The Storm Titan's death led to Storm magic across existence being affected and thrown out of balance. Can resurrect as long as the concept of Storm Magic exists), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Storm Titan's Storm magic forms Storm magic across reality. Even if other Schools of Magic were to be destroyed, or even existence, the concept of Storm Magic can still exist), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking spells, and gets stronger the closer he is to storms), Matter Manipulation, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Status Effect Inducement, Possible Shadow Magic (Has shown the ability to cast shadow spells, however, it is unknown if this is due to game mechanics), Resistances to the following: Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation , and high resistance to Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Air Manipulation | All the same but significantly enhanced, Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Scaling from much weaker characters) and Magic (Should be resistant to all Schools of Magic). Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Even while weakened, The Storm Titan was on the verge of destroying The Chaos Heart, which he would have done if not stopped. It was stated if he was to wake up, he would destroy the whole Spiral) | Multiverse level+ (Absorbed the magical Aethyr, which was created by Grandmother Raven to stop herself and Grandfather Spider from manifesting in the world of Empryea. The storm got further amplified by their ancient conflict, and because of this, the Aethyr Titan was capable of heavily wounding Grandfather Spider, who was regaining back his full power due to being near to the Chaos Heart, and Grandmother Raven, who was in a weakened state at the center of the Aethyr) Speed: Immeasurable (As a god who exists beyond mortal perception, he should be comparable to his parents and Bartleby) Lifting Strength: Class T (By virtue of sheer size) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | ' Multiversal+' Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: Triton's trident | None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Storm Titan | Aethyr Titan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 2